I See Fire
by Spidermanna
Summary: Millie Stilinski is your average, sociable, and athletic teenager, at first glance anyway. When things start changing in Beacon Hills, so does she. High school is about to get a lot more interesting for everyone at Beacon Hills High. Derek Hale x OC
1. Chapter 1- Wolf Moon

**A/N: Alright, so this is another fic that I decided to write because I've loved this show ever since it first came on TV. So to express my love, I've decided to write this. This is a Derek Hale x OC. Special thanks to CaptainAmericanna for listening to my ideas flow and helping me edit. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the other characters besides my own. God bless Jeff Davis.**

Chapter 1: Wolf Moon

Most teenage girls usually have simple things to deal with in high school. Boy trouble, acne, grades, friends, and so on and so forth. Me? I got to spend my high school years dealing with the supernatural things of this world. More specifically, a town in California called Beacons Hills. Now don't get me wrong, I still had to deal with the normal things that a hormonal adolescent had to deal with. But even with all the hardships I've faced, I was never alone.

This is the story about a girl who found who she really was, and just what she was meant to do in this world.

"Remind me again, why the hell we're out in the middle of the night? It's freezing, I'm hungry and I want to go back home." Stiles looked over at the girl exasperatedly. "Well, princess, I'm sorry to have disturbed your life of luxury." Millie raised her eyebrow as she replied. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you did all the laundry and cooked all the meals and cleaned the house and-"

"Ok ok, I get it, but you know why we're here but I guess I'll remind you, again. We're here to get Scott to go and find the dead body." Stiles walked a few paces and then suddenly stalled. "Wait, what do you mean cold? You're never cold." Millie rolled her eyes. "You can at least pretend that I get cold for once. What makes you think Scott's going to want to go with you to find the dead body anyway, I think he's more concerned with school, or should I say the thought of possibly making first line." Millie stalled for a moment before continuing. "and you should follow his example." Stiles chose to ignore the little snide comment. "Well he's my-" Millie gave him a glare. " _our_ best friend. Of course he's going to want to go find it. I didn't force you to come with me you know."

By this time, they had reached Scott's house where Stiles began to climb up on the top of the porch.

"No, but someone needs to watch your dumb ass…now get the hell down from-" She was cut off by the door opening. She sighed as Scott walked out of the house with a wooden bat in hand. As Scott reached the edge of the porch, he peered over, and just as he did, Stile's fell and hung down from the porch upside down and they both let out a scream.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!"

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles looked at the bat in Scott's hand.

"Why do you have a bat?" Scott glanced at his bat then threw his hands out.

"I thought you were a predator."

"He does seem like a very poor heroin addict…" Scott finally noticed Millie standing there. "Millie! When did you get here?" Her face turned into one of annoyance. "I've been here the whole time, dumb ass." Scott winced slightly at his own stupidity. "Right, you two go everywhere together…stupid question." Stiles, completely ignoring the conversation between the two, was in slight disbelief for a brief moment.

"A pre-" Stiles huffed and made all kinds of hand gestures. "Ok, I know it's late but you've got to hear this. Our dad left 20 minutes ago on a dispatch call, they're bringing in every officer in Beacon Hills department and even the state police." Millie groaned loudly and gave Stiles an irritated look. "Damn it Stiles, how many times have we told you to mind your own business."

"Oh come on Millie, where's your love of adventure at?"

"Love of- I'm about to show you your love of an ambulance."

Before any argument could be started between the two siblings, Scott replied in confusion. "For what?" Stiles looked back over at Scott. "Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles finally jumped down and almost fell over on Millie, Scott looked down at them from the porch. "A dead body?" Stiles and Millie gave him a look to visibly show how stupid his question was. "No, a body of water. Yes, dumb ass, a dead body." Stiles hopped up on the porch and helped Millie up as her face grew slightly annoyed. "I could've gone up the steps." She muttered grumpily.

"Excuse me for being polite." Stiles replied teasingly. Scott spoke up. "You mean like murder?" Millie answered this time. "Nobody knows yet, they just said it was a girl, maybe in her 20's." Stiles gave her a look of shock but also amusement. "See, I'm not the only one who can't mind my own business." Millie huffed and rolled her eyes. "I only did it out of concern for our dad's well-being."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"If they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Stiles instantly lights up. "That's the best part…they only found half of the body." Scott's eyes widened and his jaw went slack while Stiles grinned and gave a knowing look to Millie's mischievous grin. "We're going."

 **At Beacon Hills Preserve**

Scott, Millie, and Stiles all got out of Stiles' Jeep. Scott seemed a little uneasy. "Are we seriously doing this?" Stiles walked past him with Millie in tow. "You're the one always bitching about nothing ever happening in this town." Scott stopped. "I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott started following the twins in front of him. "Scott, you know I love you but you get out of breath _walking_ up hills. I don't think running and slamming your body weight into another guy is going to help your situation any." Millie remarked. Stiles piped in. "Right? Because sitting on the bench is really an effort."

"Guys, I'm playing this year, in fact, I'm making first line." Laughter comes from a certain short brunette as she follows Stiles further into the woods. "Hey! That's the spirit! Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one." Millie eventually calms down as Scott lags behind. "Just out of curiosity, what part of the body are we looking for?" Stiles thinks it over as he continues walking. "Huh, well uh, I didn't think about that." Millie slapped a hand against her face. "When do you ever think?" Scott looked around their surroundings. "And uh…what if the killer of the body is still out here?" Stiles shook his head. "Also something I didn't think about." Millie groaned. "Damn it Stiles."

"What? Can you blame me? You're the one who usually thinks our elaborate plans of mischief out."

"When did it become my responsibility?"

"…because."

"Fantastic reasoning, Stiles. Really. Give yourself a hand." The three started climbing up a hill when Scott said, slightly out of breath. "Glad to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail, maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight." Scott stopped to use his inhaler as Millie waited for him. After Scott regained some of his breathing, they both followed Stiles and immediately laid next to him on the ground as police officers and dogs came into view. "Come on." Stiles got up and ran off. Scott shuffled and took another huff of his inhaler and Millie struggled to get up as they both yelled. "Wait!" Stiles was still going and had the other two lagging behind him as they all tried to avoid detection. Scott called for Stiles one more time and Stiles stopped to look around for the other two. A bark was heard and it was too late. He was caught. Millie and Scott both took cover behind a tree.

 _Damn it Stiles. You might be my older brother but you suck at sneaking around._

"So where's your usual partners in crime?"

"Who Scott and Millie? They're both at home; Scott wanted a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. And Millie, well she's Millie. It's just me….in the woods…alone." Sherriff Stilinski gave his son a look of disbelief, then shone a light towards the tree and called out. "Scott? Millie? You out there?" The Sherriff sighed and grabbed his son and took him back to the car.

 _Well crap._

Millie walked over to Scott after the coast was clear. "I guess we need to find our way back to the Jeep." Scott glanced around to see if anyone was in the area. "Yea, I guess you're right…" Millie gave him a look. "Of course I am." Scott rolled his eyes at his friend's confidence; they both started on their way soon after. As they were walking, Millie stopped and Scott, being oblivious as usual, nearly ran over Millie.

"Do you hear that?" Scott glanced around and tuned his hearing. "Yea…" All of a sudden, deer came running out from the trees and trampled all over the two teens. Both hit the ground, Millie curled into a ball to possibly protect herself more.

Once the deer left, Scott and Millie got up and gathered themselves. Millie looked around confused. _Why is everything blurry?_ She felt her face and realized in silent horror that her glasses had fallen off her face. _Oh great, that's wonderful, I didn't want to see or anything, vision isn't beneficial in the dark woods at 9:30 at night._ Millie turned her head over to what she assumed was Scott and squinted. "You ok?" Scott looked at her and nodded. "Yea, but I dropped my inhaler, can you help me look?" Millie's face morphed into what could only be a " _You're completely and utterly stupid,"_ look,as Scott looked at her face and realized her glasses were off. "Oh…" Millie's eye twitched. "Yea." Millie said bitterly. Scott started looking around with his phone for her glasses and his inhaler; he glanced in Millie's direction. "You just um…stay." Millie glared. "Well what else am I going to do? Go light a house on fire?" Millie replied sarcastically as she sat down where she stood and pulled her phone out to maybe shine some light. "I really don't understand how you work." Millie smirked. "I show affection to those I hold dear through pain. Now whether that's physical or mental pain…well that just depends on who you are and the mood I'm in."

As Millie sat there, she felt eyes on them, when she lifted her gaze towards the dark part of the trees; she could barely make out two glowing red eyes. As she went to tell Scott, she heard him scream and quickly looked his way to see him falling backwards down a hill. Millie crawled over quickly and as best as she could. "Scott!" She looked around quickly to see what had frightened him so much, but as she did, she felt something sharp impale her arm. She screamed and just as quickly as the sharp pain came, it left, leaving only an aching and stinging feeling in her arm. When she looked at her now injured arm, all she could see was blood. When she had her bearings somewhat together, she heard Scott calling her name. "Millie?!" She ripped half of her shirt off. "I'm ok! Something just attacked me, I don't know what though!" She quickly wrapped the ripped fabric around her arm to help stop the bleeding and quickly ran over to where she heard Scott calling. "Are you hurt?!" Millie looked at her arm and sighed at the already reddening cloth on her arm. "Yea, but I'll be fine!" She gazed down the hill and found what she could only assume was Scott's form. But just as she was about to go down to him, he looked in horror at something a small distance away. Then, something ferociously large made him fall to the ground. Millie screamed out in horror, fearing the worst. "SCOTT!" Millie slid down the hill and just as Scott got up and started running after she had made it down the hill and grabbed her non-injured arm. They ran all the way, with Scott in front, onto a road, nearly getting run over by a vehicle. They stopped, out of breath and panting, they looked at each other and then Scott winced. Millie looked over at him, knowingly. "Let me see." Scott sighed and lifted up his shirt, and on his side, was a bite mark. "What happened to your shirt?" Millie showed him her wound and covered it back up. Scott looked at his own wound and when he looked up, off in the distance, a wolf's howl could be heard.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I have so much planned for this story, I already have maybe 5 more chapters done and they'll be up on Saturday's every week (hopefully) but I make no promises. Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2- Wolf Moon Pt 2

**A/N: The first chapter was kinda short I know but that's just where I thought the first chapter should end so…yea. But I hoped you all liked what you've read so far! There is another OC in here but she won't be in this a whole lot. I'm more than likely going to write another Teen Wolf story with her when I get the chance/when I feel like it. I'm still planning this story out so we'll see how it goes. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters from the show. I just own my OC's and my ideas.**

 **The Next Morning**

Millie was awakened by the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned and hit snooze for the 14th time and finally decided to get up. She made her way downstairs and started making breakfast for everyone; she had taken on the role of family cook after her mother had passed. Stiles stumbled downstairs and flopped down at the bar as Beacon Hills' sheriff walked down the stairs in his pajamas and walked over to Millie and gave her a kiss on the head that made Millie smile sleepily. "Morning dad." The sheriff lightly ruffled her hair as he began fixing his own coffee. "Morning sweetie." The sheriff took in his daughter's appearance. "Where are your glasses? You usually wear them in the morning." Millie paled slightly, but distracted the sheriff by handing him a plate of food as a startling thought flew through her mind. _I can see…perfectly…but I know I don't have my contacts in because I didn't put them in when I came home last night or when I got up this morning…but how can I…_ Millie looked at the arm that was injured with a million thoughts going through her head. Someone clearing their throat interrupted her thoughts; she lifted her gaze back to her father. "Oh yea, I decided to wear my contacts so I could wake up a little easier." The sheriff narrowed his eyes in question but then nodded, accepting the answer. All of a sudden, Stiles fell in the floor and shot back up wide-awake. "I'm awake Mr. Harris." Stiles looked around in confusion when he noticed he wasn't at the school, but at home. "Oh…" Stiles sat back down and started eating the food that Millie had placed in front of him. "It should be illegal to have growing teenagers up at this ungodly hour." Millie just smirked and winked at her brother. "Alright old man, eat." Stiles glared lazily at her. "Yes ma'am." He grumbled before looking at her. "You know, getting up at five in the morning is a little ridiculous. We don't have to be there till 7:45…ish." Millie just shook her head and ate her own food. "Not if you go for a jog in the morning." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Right, forgot, overachiever."

After Millie finished her food, she ran up stairs and put on her clothes to go for a run. She tied her long, brown hair into a ponytail and walked out towards the woods and began her morning run after putting her ear-buds in. As she was running, she noticed how clear everything was. She could see better now than she ever could before…even with her glasses or contacts on. Usually the route she takes leads her to the Hale house, at least what was left of it. She never went in, but she did pass it every morning. All of a sudden, she heard rustling, like someone walking on wood… _Where is that coming from?_ She glanced around to see if anybody was around, but there was nobody there. As she was looking around, she saw the Hale house clear as day and her confusion only escalated. The house was at least a mile away. Millie almost came to a stop at the newfound discovery. As she got closer to the house, the louder the rustling got…but all of a sudden, the rustling stopped. Millie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _Did they hear me? From this distance?_ Granted, she was closer than she was a few seconds ago, but still too far away for someone inside a house to be able to hear. Even if the house was half gone. She could hear the person breathing, she could tell that they were trying to be quiet, and she was sure she wouldn't have heard them if she hadn't spontaneously gained super sonic hearing over night. _What is someone doing in there anyway? All the Hales that survived the fire moved off elsewhere. Is someone trying to steal something?_ With that thought in mind, her eyes narrowed and she stormed right up to the house. Once she was in the house, she looked around to find the culprit. _The nerve of some people…_ She didn't see anyone, but she could still hear them. "I know you're in here. I can hear you." Millie listened closely to see if the mysterious person would come out after being caught. But no one ever came out. Millie huffed in annoyance. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you but if you don't leave I _will_ call the police. There's nothing salvageable here, and even if there was, it doesn't belong to you. At least have _some_ respect for the deceased." Millie slowly walked around and entered what she could assume was the kitchen. Then she jumped about ten feet in the air, let out a scream, and stumbled around but finally managed to stand up straight. "Who the hell are you?" The man sitting at the old and dusty table was sitting there with a sour look on his face. "Leave." Millie looked at him in confusion, but then she glared at him and stood up straight. "Not until you leave and I know that you aren't stealing anything." The man rolled his eyes as he stood up. "I'm not leaving. But you are. This is private property." A vein in Millie's head popped out as she glared at the taller man. "Exactly. So if you would kindly get the hell out. Who the hell are you anyway?" He looked down at her in annoyance. "I own this. Leave" Millie glared harder at the man, not believing a word he said. "Prove it. " The man rolled his eyes yet again. "I don't have to prove anything to you. Now I'm going to tell you one more time. Get. Out." And with the last two words, his eyes flashed electric blue. Millie comically panicked and grabbed a random piece of wood on the ground and held it out at the man. Said man looked at her in slight confusion but easily masked it. _She's not a werewolf…that much was obvious before...but she doesn't smell human…_ The man sighed and grabbed the piece of wood out of Millie's hand and tossed it to the side. "Derek. Now leave." When Millie regained herself…he was gone. With that bewildering experience, Millie returned home and got ready for the first day back to school.

 **At School**

Millie pulled up to the school in her 1967 orange mustang and parked in the parking space next to Stiles. As Millie got out of her car, Scott pulled up to the bike rails at Beacon High School; a Porsche pulled up right next to him as he was chaining his bike up to the rail. The one and only Jackson Whittemore stepped out and hit Scott with the door. Jackson looked at the door and then at Scott. "Dude, watch the paint job" Scott looked at him with a little surprise. "Hey _dude,_ watch the living person." Jackson looked over at Millie and smiled with a hint of sarcasm in it. "Ah, Millie, sarcastic as usual." Millie glared at him. "And you're a jackass as usual." Jackson's smirk grew slightly as he winks at Millie, before going off to his teammates. Millie puts her arm around Scott, used to how much of a jackass Jackson is. "Don't let him push you around like that, ok?" Scott smiles at her. "Yes ma'am." Millie forms a big grin on her face as they both walk up to meet with Stiles. Random people that knew Mille greeted her, Stiles and Scott looked over at Millie as she would talk and smile at people, thinking the same thing. _How the hell is she so popular?_

"Alright, let's see them." Scott lifts his shirt up to show Stiles his bite and Millie pushes her sleeve up to show her now properly bandaged wound. Stiles then goes to touch them and both jerk back. "It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Millie gave Scott the same " _You're stupid"_ look as the night before. _That thing was not a wolf._ All three began to walk together.

"A wolf bit you and scratched Millie?"

"Yea."

"Yea no, not a chance."

"That's what I said last night, besides, wolves aren't anywhere near that size."

"I heard a wolf howling."

"Which is irrelevant."

"No you didn't."

"What do you mean 'No I didn't'? I know what I heard."

"Because California doesn't have wolves." Millie continued. "Not in like, 60 years." Scott groaned. "You guys really need to stop doing that." Millie and Stiles smirked and said simultaneously, "We know." Scott just shook his head "But seriously? No wolves for that long?" Stiles turned to stand in front of him and Millie right beside Stiles. "Yes seriously."

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf then you definitely won't believe me when I tell you that we found the other half of the body." Stiles' whole being lit up like a Christmas tree. "Are you kidding me?" Millie looked at her brother with annoyance yet her eyes betrayed her as they glittered with excitement. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Stiles looked over at her. "Absolutely nothing, I mean we _did_ grow up with the Sherriff as our dad so there's bound to be some psychological issues. You're a living example of that." Millie's eyes glinted dangerously. "Watch it, Gilligan." Stiles let out a load groan. "Damn it Millie, it's your fault everyone thinks that's my real name." Millie winked and laughed mischievously as Scott shuffled and got everyone's attention. "I wish I was, I'm going to have nightmares for a month." Stiles became excited all over again. "Man, that is freaking awesome. I mean this is literally the best thing that's happened to this town…" Stiles' attention was caught by a certain strawberry blonde as he continued what he was saying. "…since the birth of Lydia Martin, Hey Lydia, you…look like you're going to ignore me," Stiles sighed as Lydia smiled at Millie and completely ignored him. "Hey Millie, don't forget we're going shopping after school." Millie winced slightly, knowing what was to come from the strawberry blonde, as she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck while Stiles gave Millie a look of shock and annoyance. "You know I'd love to Lydia, but I really need to work, you know I'd love to go shopping with you but I'd like to not spend $200 on shoes….again." Lydia pursed her lips and then smiled. "I get it, you'll just have to come with me another time, and you can't bail out of it." Lydia gave Millie a quick hug and went off into the school as Stiles jaw was sitting on the floor, he then looked back at Scott. "You're the cause of this you know, I mean I'm even the twin of the second most popular person in school, yet I'm still invisible." Scott had a look of indifference as he simply said. "Uh huh." Millie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I'm not popular…people just kinda know me…" Stiles was the one to give Millie the look of stupidity this time, his attention then turned back to Scott. "Dragging me down to your nerd depths…I'm a nerd by association." The school bell rang and all three walked into the school. "I've been scarlet nerded by you." Stiles looked over at Millie and threw her arm over her. Millie looked at him in utter confusion. "Why are you touching me?" Stiles gave her a crooked grin. "Well first of all, don't pretend you don't like hugs because I know you do. And two, you've been touched by an angel. I'm merely seizing the opportunity."

"You're such a damn weirdo."

"Which makes you a weirdo by association." The twins continued to throw comments back and forth to their class with Scott grinning at his two idiotic best friends.

 **In the classroom**

Millie was seated next to Stiles on his right. She was busy doodling when the teacher spoke up. "As you all know, a body has been found late last night…" Stiles winked at Scott and nudged Millie, to which she grunted at, as the teacher went on. "The police have a suspect in custody…." Millie's eyebrows knitted in confusion, as did Scott's and Stiles'. _I wonder who it could be…._

As the teacher told the class to look at the syllabus, Millie and Scott jumped at the sound of a phone ringing. _Now who the hell is rude enough to have a damn phone on during class?_ Millie looked around the class to see who had the phone but came to realize something that should've been impossible to hear that loudly from inside. The ringing was coming from outside. Millie looked out to see a girl on the phone. The girl seemed new, she had never seen her before. _New girl?_ The principal then came out and escorted the girl into the school, and due to Millie's curiosity, she listened in. "Well hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for awhile, oh, sorry to keep you waiting Miss Wätcher."

 _Huh, two new students…Ok I really need to figure this hearing and seeing thing out…_

"Eh, It's not a big deal, I was enjoying the scenery."

"Well I'm glad to hear you appreciate the way our school appears." The door opened and in walked the principal and two girls. Both girls were tall; the one with the blue scarf had dark, almost black hair and brown eyes. The other was a little taller than her and had curlier, brown hair and brown eyes and freckles lightly covered her cheekbones and nose. _I think I'll call her Freckles…_ "Class these are our new students Allison Argent and Vera Wätcher, let's do our best to make them feel welcome." Millie then got a strange feeling, she wasn't really sure what but whatever it was compelled her to look over at Stiles, and when she did, her hand slid down her face as she realized why she got that feeling. Stiles' jaw was wide open and she was pretty sure drool was hanging down and covering the desk. _Well my twin vibes are kicking in._ She reached over and shut his jaw close and he broke about halfway out of his trance enough to mumble, "I wasn't staring..." Millie rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting." Millie turned her attention back to the front of the class. "Well it's nice to meet you girls, would you mind introducing yourselves a little?" Allison nervously held her sleeve, "Well I'm Allison Argent and I just moved here from San Francisco, and um, I like to read?" She laughed slightly. "Thank you Miss Argent, you may take a seat now." Vera then spoke up, not even the least bit bashful. "Well first of all it's Vera Wächter, and I've just moved here from Seattle, Washington. I also hate science and math but since I'm a slave to capitalism, I must take these classes." Millie definitely could see the drool from his mouth now. "Um…thank you Miss Wächter…please uh, have a seat." Vera looked around the room for a potential seat. Stiles looked around and realized there wasn't a seat next to him, so he thought it was a great idea to kick Millie out of hers. "There's one right here that's free." Stiles could feel the heat of his sister's death glare burn through his skull. But his mind was a little preoccupied at the moment. Vera raised an eyebrow and walked over to the seat that was previously Millie's and helped Millie up. "You don't mind, do you?" Millie moved her books to the desk in front of her previous one and then took one of her notebooks and smacked Stiles in the head with it and smiled politely at Vera as Stiles held his head in pain. "Now I don't." Millie took her seat as Vera gave a look of confusion and also took her seat. Stiles quickly recovered and leaned over slightly to Vera's desk. "So uh, I'm Stiles Stilinski…and you've managed to brighten my day already." Millie rolled her eyes as Vera laughed slightly. "She doesn't care, dumb ass." Stiles gave a side glare to his sister and looked back at Vera. "Ignore her, her opinions don't matter." Vera smiled and laughed slightly uncomfortable, feeling the growing tension. "Well it's nice to meet you Stiles." Stiles grinned and rubbed his head. "So do you understand chemistry?" Vera's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I grasp the concept of it…Why?" Stiles grinned. "Good, because if I could make any compound, I'd make Uranium Iodide, to put U and I together." Mille rolled her eyes at her brother and groaned. "I think I vaguely remember two seconds ago when she said the thing about not liking science." Stiles glared and ignored her as Vera laughed again. "No, I thought it was cute." Stiles blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well ya know, I uh…I try." Millie shook her head. "You really shouldn't have said that, he's like a leech. I'm Millie Stilinski by the way." Vera nodded. "I'm assuming you two are brother and sister?" Scott spoke up then. "Worse, they're twins." As Vera and Scott got a little more acquainted, Millie and Stiles kept on arguing. "Why are you trying to ruin my shot with her?"

"Oh please you don't even have a chance. And I don't appreciate being violently shoved out of my seat."

"Well maybe if your telepathy worked a little more then you wouldn't have had to be forced out of the seat."

"What? So it's my fault that I got shoved out?"

"Well I think that much is obvious." Millie glared and thumped him on the head and Stiles winced and grabbed his head. "Why the hell do you keep physically causing me pain today?!"

"Because you keep being a dumb ass!" And the arguing continued. Vera looked over with amusement. "Are they always like that?" Scott looked over at them and sighed and grinned a crooked grin. "Sometimes, but they both love each other…I think." Vera nodded and smiled, keeping her eyes on Stiles; _this is going to be an interesting stay here._

 **A/N: Alright so that was the second chapter. Like I said Vera won't be involved a whole lot, but she kinda will… the main story is Derek and Millie, but there will be slight mentions of Vera and Stiles throughout the story. Please review, favorite, follow or whatever if you liked it! I'll try to update in Saturdays but I make no promises.**


	3. Chapter 3- Wolf Moon Pt 3

**A/N: I'm back! I think I'm doing this updating thing kind of right…? I don't know, but after this chapter is up, I'll try to start on the next episode so that I can stay ahead. Hope you all liked the first interaction with Derek last chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters from the show, I only own my OC's and my ideas.**

 **In the hall after the bell rings…**

Millie, Stiles, and Scott were all standing around their designated lockers, which coincidentally were all right by each other. Allison and Vera had lockers right by each other; Stiles and Scott were looking at the two new girls as Millie retrieved her things. "You know, it's rude to stare." Stiles and Scott looked at her after Lydia approached Allison and Vera. "Well it's rude in most countries to interrupt people." Millie rolled her eyes and smirked at Stiles. "Not if said interruption w creepily staring at a stranger." Millie focused on the saliva hanging down Stiles' mouth and wiped it off with her sleeve. "And drooling as well, seriously dude, do you have an excess gland problem?" Stiles rolled his eyes as a girl walked up to the group of three. "Can…someone tell me how new girls are here all of five minutes and are already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" The twins looked at each other and then at the girl and said in sync. "Because they're hot." Stiles shrugged. "Beautiful people herd together." Millie listened in on their conversation. "Where did you get that jacket?" Allison looked at her own jacket. "Oh, my mom was a buyer for a designer in San Francisco." Lydia grinned. "And you are my new best friend." Lydia then noticed Vera staring at her hair. "Can I help you?" Vera snapped out of her trance. "Oh sorry, I just really love your hair, it's gorgeous." Lydia smiled and observed Vera and noticed her designer clothing. "And now you are also my best friend." Millie observed Vera and Allison after listening in. "You know…I think I just got replaced." Stiles looked over at his sister and smiled sarcastically as he put his arm around her. "Welcome to the club little sis." Millie laughed and patted Stiles' arm. "You are the epitome of weird. Now come on, we have lacrosse to get to." Millie grabbed her stuff and headed in the direction of the locker rooms with her brother and Scott in tow.

 **At practice**

Stiles, Millie, and Scott jogged up to the field with Stiles bringing up an important topic with Scott. "But if you play, then I won't have anyone to talk to on the bench...are you really going to do that to your best friend?" Scott started to lay his things down. "I can't sit out again, my whole life has been sitting on the sidelines, and this season I'm making first line." Vera, Allison, and Lydia arrived and found their seats on the benches. Scott stared at Allison and Stiles dazed off looking at Vera and Lydia while Millie looked at the two love-struck dumbasses she calls her best friends. _This year is going to be interesting, that's for sure._ Coach Finstock came up to Scott and told him to be the goalie. "Coach, I've never played." Coach grinned. "I know, but it'll give the boys-" Millie cleared her throat very loudly. "- and girl, a confidence boost, it's the first day back. Get them energized, fired up!"

"What about me?"

"Try not to take any in the face." Stiles looked at Millie. "You're going to aim for his face aren't you?" Millie smirked mischievously. "You know me too well." Scott walked over to the goal as Millie and Stiles lined up. Allison kept her eyes on Scott. She leaned over to Lydia. "Who is that?" Lydia looked at Scott as well. "Him? I'm not sure who he is, why?" Allison shrugged as Vera focused in on the practice. "He's in my English class." The whistle blew and Vera yelled out. "Get your popcorn ready boys, there's about to be one hell of a show." Scott held his head in pain and Millie hit the ground holding her head. _God that's so damn loud!_ All she could focus on was the pain. Scott got nailed in the face with a ball and that was enough to snap Millie out of it. She looked up to see Stiles kneeled in front of her. "You ok Mill?" Millie looked around to see her other team members looking at her in concern. "Um…yea, yea…I'm ok…" Stiles helped her stand up. She fixed her helmet and watched as Scott caught every single ball that was thrown his way. Jackson then stepped up with a look that could kill. _Oh boy…I know that face._ Millie watched as Jackson ran and threw the ball as hard as he could. Scott caught it. Millie and everyone else cheered. "That's how you do it! Hell yea!" Stiles looked up at Vera and the goofiest grin crossed his face. "That's a woman." Millie shook her head at her brother's idiocy and twirled her stick around and stepped up grinning with a glint in her eye. Scott looked at Millie and also grinned and readied himself. "Alright McCall, you got the Captain…let's see how you do with me." Scott smirked. "Bring it on, princess." Millie gripped her stick and scooped the ball up; she ran in a large zig-zag formation and threw the ball as hard as she could towards the opposite direction where she was facing. Scott caught the ball. Everyone cheered. But no one else, besides Mille and Scott, noticed the singed hole in Scott's stick and the goal net.

 **Later and in the woods**

"I don't know, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball…that's not the only thing that's weird, I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear…smell things." Stiles looked at his best friend with his eyebrows raised. "Smell things? Like what?" Scott looked back at him. "Like the mint mojito gum you have in your pocket." Stiles eyebrows knitted together as he went to find the gum. "I don't have any mint gum…" He then pulled out the said gum that Scott said he had. Millie shook her head. "Yea, I can hear things I shouldn't be able to…and see things." Stiles looked over at his sister. "Like?" Millie tuned in her hearing; she could hear someone walking in the distance…leaves were crunching. "Someone else is out here…I can hear them walking. And I lost my glasses last night, but I don't have my contacts in either and I can see so much better than normal. I can see the caterpillar on the tree a mile ahead of us." Stiles looked at her in disbelief. "If I wasn't lazy, I'd prove you wrong." Millie rolled her eyes. "So all this started with the bite/scratch?" Millie thought over it. "Yea, I guess…" Scott suddenly grew concerned. "What if it's an infection? What if my body is pumping itself full of adrenaline and going into shock or something?" Millie shook her head. "We were both attacked and we have different symptoms, even if I was only scratched it would still affect us the same...possibly." Stiles thought over it for a minute. "You know, I think I've heard of this before, it's a specific kind of infection." Millie caught on; she could literally hear his amusement elevating. "Yea, this sounds pretty familiar." Scott looked back worried. "Are you serious?" Stiles nodded. "Yea, I think it's called lycanthropy." Scott's worry only escalated. "What's that? Is that bad?" Stiles nodded. "Oh yea it's the worst. But it's only once a month." Millie nodded. "It's kinda like a period but on the night of the full moon." Millie grinned and made a little howling noise. Scott realized it was a joke and shoved Millie as Stiles and her both laughed. "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles commented, still chuckling. "Dude, there could be something seriously wrong with us." Millie shook her head. "Look whatever it is, it certainly isn't medical…nothing like heightened senses due to infection has ever been a thing." Scott looked over at her. "Well then what else could it be?" Stiles smirked. "You're a werewolf dude!" Stiles jokingly growled and looked at Millie. "You though, I have no idea what you are…" Stiles thought over it. "A demon. That's what you are." Millie rolled her eyes and thumped him. Stiles turned back around after rubbing his now throbbing arm and started talking to Scott again. "Ok I'm obviously kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's because Friday's a full moon." The trio came to a stop, as Scott grew confused. "I could've sworn it was right here. I saw the body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler and Mill's glasses fell off." Millie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she walked around in search of her glasses and his inhaler. She got lost in her own thoughts as she was searching. _I need answers…and so does Scott._ As she continued looking, a shoe came into view. She then noticed the shoe was attached to someone. She looked up and screamed as the man from earlier was right in front of her and she fell to the ground. Scott and Stiles whipped around towards Millie and jumped slightly when they saw someone else there. Millie's irritation started to rise as she looked at Derek. "You know, I really hope you don't greet everyone like that." Derek ignored her and started walking towards Scott and Stiles. "What are you doing here?" Millie glared at his back as she stood up. "No that's fine, I'll make sure I can stand myself." Derek looked at Scott and Stiles. "Huh? This is private property." Millie raised an eyebrow and leaned against a tree. "Is that your catch phrase or something?" Stiles rubbed his head and awkwardly replied. "Oh uh, sorry man, we didn't know." Scott had a blank look on his face as he worked out his own thoughts in his head. "Uh, yea..just looking for something, but uh… forget it." Derek glanced at Millie. "I've already given you one warning." Derek tossed the inhaler at Scott and turned around and started walking back, and as he did, he handed Millie her glasses. Millie grabbed them but he didn't let go, when she looked up he leaned in closer to her. "Don't let it happen again." Derek left to wherever he came from and Millie was left red faced and fuming. "I can go wherever the hell I want, asshole!" Millie stomped over to Stiles and Scott as Stiles looked over at Millie bewildered. "Dude, you know who that is?" Millie looked around confused and then pointed to herself. "Me? Well kinda, I ran into him this morning." Stiles face fell in irritation as he sighed heavily. "Well that's Derek Hale, he's only a few years older than us. Don't you remember what happened?" Millie blinked. _Hale? He wasn't kidding when he said he owned it…_ As Millie thought about it more, the more guilt she felt for giving him a hard time. Even if she did think he was a thief. Scott spoke up. "Remember what?" Stiles glanced at where Derek left and then back at Scott. "His family? They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago." Scott glanced in that direction as well. "I wonder what he's doing back…" Stiles shrugged. "Come on." Stiles walked off with Scott following. Millie looked back at where Derek had been. _What is he doing back here…?_ Millie followed Stiles and Scott; she failed to notice that a certain werewolf was watching them leave.

Millie knew something was going on. She wasn't sure what…but definitely not something normal. So she decided to head to the library and figure out what was going on. She parked at the library and looked at the time. 9:00 P.M. She had about an hour to research. She walked in and headed to the medical section and gathered some books. As she was making her way to a table, she stopped. She looked to her right and saw the mythology section. _It couldn't hurt…_ Millie got a few select books from that section and sat down at a table and began her research. As she was reading, her arm started itching. She looked at her bandage that was covering the scratch and decided to take it off. When she did, she expected a scabbed over wound…but all that was there was skin. Normal, pale skin. Millie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _It…shouldn't of healed…not completely…I just got scratched yesterday._ Millie bit her lip in thought. She then got a piece of paper out and wrote down her "symptoms".

 _Super hearing_

 _Heightened vision_

Millie glanced at where her wound used to be.

 _Fast healing_

Millie thought back to the ball she threw earlier.

 _Super strength(?)_

Millie looked at the list and sighed. _You'd think I was Spiderman or something, maybe that thing was radioactive._ Millie looked at the stack of Medical books and then at the stack of mythology books. _I really shouldn't…_ Millie picked up a book about Norse mythology and started flipping through it. 

_Berserkers_

 _Valkyries_

 _Fenrir_

Millie continued reading, but as much as she read, she couldn't find an answer. _Maybe I don't have enough information to figure out something sensible…well as sensible as you can get from reading a mythology book._ "You might be looking in the wrong area." Millie jumped in surprise and fright, and looked up to see a tall, red headed man standing in front of her. _What is up with all the random attractive men that I keep encountering today?_ The man looked up from his book and down at her. "You seem like you aren't getting the results you are looking for…perhaps you are looking in the wrong area." Millie's face was full of nothing but confusion. The man seemed as though he wasn't…normal…he seemed out of place almost…but it wasn't something that turned you away from him. Millie felt like she could talk to him about her situation. "How rude of me…I forgot to introduce myself." The man took a seat across from her. "My name is Nathaniel. But you can call me Nathan." Millie wasn't frightened or uneasy around this guy, she was just slightly shocked at how…friendly he was. But she was frightened at how at ease she was with possibly telling him what she was going through. "Millie…my name is Millie." Nathan smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you, is there anything I might be able to help with?" Millie looked back down at her research. _He'll think I'm nuts._ Millie smiled politely and shook her head no. "Nah, I'm just looking right now." Nathan nodded and stood up from his seat. "Well, if you ever need me…you'll know where to find me." Millie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she slightly freaked out in her head. _What is this guy's deal?_ Nathan smiled a friendly smile and walked away, leaving his book. Millie noticed the book. "Wait! You forgot-" but he was gone. Millie looked at the book and read the title.

 _Kreaturen des Feuers_

Millie's eyebrows knitted together. _What language is this…?_ She then looked at the author of the book and nearly dropped it in shock. Millie immediately started putting the books up and put them back where she got them but kept the book Nathan had left. Millie grabbed her things and walked out, and as she walked out; she noticed a certain red head she had just met sitting behind the counter, but she had somewhere to be. She may be able to find out just what she is.

 _By Ludwig Wächter_

 **A/N: So we meet another OC. Well two…kind of. Nathan will be involved with Millie a lot more in this story. Ludwig? Not so much. I know I hate stories that have 15 OC's but I can assure you that this story will be about Derek and Millie. More hints about what Millie is, is coming to light. Most of you might figure it out next chapter, maybe. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4- Wolf Moon Pt 4

**A/N: And another chapter pops up. Hope you guys enjoy this! Trigger warning btw, I'll show where it's at in the story and where it ends. If you're triggered by harassment then it may bother you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.**

 **The Next Morning**

Millie woke up at the same time as usual and completed her morning routine. Stiles ended up falling back asleep at the table as Millie put her shoes on and grabbed her phone and turned a song on as she walked out and started jogging on the same route as usual. When she came to a stop in front of the Hale house, she realized she wasn't out of breath…at all. _What? I just jogged 3 miles. I should be at least somewhat out of breath._ Millie shook her head and made a note in her phone to write the newfound symptom down.

 _Increased Endurance_

She pulled one ear bud out and gazed at the house. _Maybe I should go apologize…I mean I did make a big deal out of all of this…_ She sighed, annoyed at herself. _Jesus you don't have to apologize Mille, you were just making sure there weren't any drug dealers stealing shit for money._ Millie stood there and turned her back to the house. _Oh screw it._ Millie took the other ear bud out, turned around, and walked inside and looked around. _Maybe I should've knocked…_ "The door is there for a reason." Millie looked up the stairs to see Derek standing there in his usual brooding demeanor. She pursed her lips together. "Well there's also a wall or two missing so the purpose of a door falls under null and void. But anyway, I just uh…wanted to come and apologize for um…intruding? I guess, I just wanted to make sure no one was stealing anything because I know it'd suck and I swear this didn't sound as lame in my head as it does now." Derek raised an eyebrow and walked down the stairs. Millie laughed nervously and gestured awkwardly at the door. "I'm just gonna…yea." Millie turned away and, as quickly as she could, walked out the door and shut it behind her and ran back off into the woods towards her home. Derek narrowed his eyes at the door thinking over her actions. He walked over to the door and looked at where Millie had put her hand to shut the door.

It was burned.

Derek looked at where Millie had run off with one question in his mind.

 _What the hell is she…?_

 **At Practice after School**

"How is that even possible?" Millie adjusted her pads as Stiles told her about the results from the test. "Beats me, but it's physical proof. Wait that's Scott." With that, Stiles took off towards Scott. "Scott! Scott. Wait up." Millie walked up beside them as Scott stood up and looked at Stiles. "Stiles, I'm about to play the first elimination man, can it wait?" Stiles grabbed his shoulder out of breath. "Just, hold on ok?" Millie fixed her gloves. "Trust me, you want to hear this." Stiles kept his eyes on Scott. "My dad just got a call, the fibro analysis just came back from the lab up in L. A., they found animal hairs on the body." Scott grabbed his gloves. "Stiles I've gotta go." Scott started to walk off as Stiles panicked. "Wait no! Scott you're not gonna believe what the animal was!" Millie and Scott walked onto the field."…it was a wolf."

The whistle blew and the team moved in. Coach gave quite a moving speech while Stiles glanced over Lydia and Vera who had just shown up. The team got into position as try-outs began. Millie had gotten the ball and passed it to Scott. Scott caught the ball and went to run but was tackled by none other than Jackson. Millie could _see_ the smugness ooze off of him and it took everything in her not to beat him with her stick. Scott and Jackson lined up for the faceoff and Scott managed to get the ball first and took off towards the goal. Millie leaned against her stick with a smirk. _He's got it._ "Hey there you go Scottie! Maybe that condom wasn't defective after all!" Millie looked over at Vera with confusion and then slowly shook her head and looked at her brother. Stiles looked back at her and they both realized something. Something changed with Scott…and it wasn't normal.

When Stiles and Millie got home, they immediately got to work. Stiles searched through countless amounts of werewolf information while Millie tried to figure out what the hell her book said. Millie pulled up the search tab and typed in the title of the book.

 _Kreaturen des Feuers_

Millie looked at the translation, it was German.

 _Creatures of Fire._

Millie looked through the rest of the book and realized it was all in German. _Is it a coincidence that Vera's last name is the same as this guy's…?_ Millie sighed. _I don't want to bother her with this…_ So in the end, it resulted in Millie learning the whole language of German just so that she could translate the book.

Hours later, a knock startled Stiles so he shut his laptop and got up. Millie was snoring away on top of the book she was translating. Stiles opened the door to see a grinning Scott on the other side and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. "Get in here. You've got to see this." Stiles shut the door and Millie jumped awake. "Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass die Strudel." Scott looks over at Millie in confusion. "Did you just speak…what was that, German…?" Millie looked around dazed. "I did?" Stiles shook his head and sat back down. "We've been up all night reading." Scott looked at Stiles. "How much aderall have you had today?" Millie rubbed her eyes. "I've had the normal amount prescribed. He on the other hand might end up chewing his own tongue off with the amount he's had." Stiles shook his head. "It doesn't matter, listen…" Scott laid his bag down on the bed and sat down beside Millie. "Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Millie wrapped a blanket around herself and laid her books off to the side. "Nope, they're still questioning people, including Derek Hale." Scott nodded. "Yea, the guy we saw in the woods." Stiles narrowed his eyes at Millie. "And apparently the guy we've decided to become all buddy buddy with." Millie flipped him off and Stiles threw his hands around. "Ok getting off topic here." Scott kind of laughed. "What then?" Stiles sighed. "Remember the joke from the other day? It's not a joke anymore." The look of confusion crossed Scott's face. "The wolf, the bite in the woods, I started doing all this reading." Stiles stood up. "Do you even know why wolves howl?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal, when a wolf's alone, he howls to signal his location to the rest of the pack." Millie spoke up. "So if you heard a wolf howl that means others could've been by, maybe even a whole pack of them." Scott looked slightly shocked. "A whole pack of wolves?" Stiles shook his head. "No…a pack of werewolves." Scott stood up. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott grabbed his bag as Millie sat up on the bed. She could feel the tension start to rise. "You know I'm picking Allison up in an hour right?" Stiles stopped Scott. "I saw you on the field today Scott, what you did wasn't just amazing alright? It was impossible." Millie could hear Scott's heartbeat pick up slightly. _Oh boy.._ "Alright, so I made a good shot-" "No! You made an incredible shot, I mean the way you moved." Stiles put Scott's bag down and moved back in front of Scott. "Your speed, your reflexes? People can't do that over night Scott. A-and there's the vision and the senses, and don't get me started on how I've noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore." Scott threw his hands up slightly. "Ok I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow." Stiles eyes widened. "Tomorrow?! Dude the full moon is tonight!" Millie stood up. "Ok Stiles, let's talk about this calmly." Scott sighed. "What are you trying to do? I just made first line, I have a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin that?" Millie winced. "This isn't gonna end well." Stiles looked up at Scott, "I'm trying to help…you're cursed Scott…and it's not just the moon that's gonna change you…it just so happens to be when your blood lust is at it's peak" Scott's face was on e of pure annoyance. "Blood lust." Stiles leaned back in his seat. "Yes, your urge to kill."

"I'm already feeling an urge to kill Stiles." Stiles jumped up and grabbed a book and read from it. "No one raises your pulse like Allison, you've gotta cancel this date."

"Wait Stiles, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"I'm gonna call her right now."

"Stiles what are you doing?"

"We're gonna cancel the date,"

"Stiles seriously-"

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Scott shoved Stiles against the wall and held his fist back. Scott lashed out at the chair and knocked it over right as Millie held his other arm at an angle that could break it if he moved just the right way. Once everyone was calm, Millie released Scott's arm. "I'm sorry…" Scott looked at the both of them and stepped back. "I um…better go get ready for the party." Scott walked to the bed and grabbed his bag and right before he left he looked back at the twins. "I'm sorry." Scott walked out and Stiles hit his head against the wall as Millie let out a sigh. Stiles walked over to his chair and set it up right and looked at the back. "Mill…look…" Millie looked at the back of the chair. There were three claw marks.

 **At the Party**

"I should've taken my car." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well there's no going back so you're stuck with me." Millie shook her head and got out of the Jeep and adjusted her outfit. "How the hell are you wearing shorts in this weather?" Millie turned around to see Vera. "I'm wearing tights…I'm just hot blooded." Vera nodded. "I still don't see how you manage to do it. Even with tights it's still freezing." Vera looked over at Stiles and smirked. "Hey Stiles." Stiles shook himself out of his catatonic state. "Oh, uh, hi, hi, how are you?" Vera chuckled and grabbed Stiles' hand, which Millie was convinced, gave Stile an aneurism." You don't mind if I steal him away do you?" Millie shook her head. "Please get him out of my presence." Vera laughed and dragged Stiles to the dance floor inside. Millie followed and winced at the loudness of the music. She made her way to a group of friends she had and danced away to the music. She suddenly felt a hand go around her waist and she looked to see whom it was, only to find that it was a guy she didn't know. She tensed and awkwardly moved away from him but he was persistent. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance and went to go get some punch; she couldn't smell anything in it so she figured it was safe to drink. The guy followed her over to the drinks. "Great party huh?" Millie pursed her lips as her heart started to race slightly. She didn't get a good vibe off of this guy. "Yea, it's pretty cool." The guy nodded and bit his lip, as he looked Millie up and down. "I'll see you around ok?" Millie nodded and the guy left. Millie let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. _That guy was super creepy._ Millie went over to her friends where Vera and Stiles were and joined and danced a little more until her bladder could no longer handle it, so she made her way to the bathroom. She made it to an outside area that was secluded; it was the only way to easily get into the house where the bathroom was at without fighting the crowd.

 **TRIGGER WARNING:**

All of a sudden, the guy from earlier appeared, a lot more intoxicated than before. "Hey there sugar tits, how's about me and you get a little friendlier?" Millie started to panic. "Uh no, I'm good. You can go jack off yourself." The fire in front of Derek started to flare up as he was about to leave and he grew confused. "Oh come on, it'd be so much more fun with you." The guy backed Millie up against a wall and managed to slip her sleeve off her shoulder before she shoved him off. "I said back off asshat!" Millie went to make a break for it, but the guy grabbed her arm and slung her back towards him, where he grabbed both of her arms and pinned her against the wall. "You're not goin' anywhere." Millie kicked and screamed and bit and scratched as much and as hard as she could in a complete panic. As if someone had heard her thoughts, the weight was lifted off of her and she fell to the floor with her hair messed up, her clothes hanging off, and her breath ragged.

 **TRIGGER WARNING ENDED.**

When she looked up at her savior, she saw it was none other than Derek Hale. He had the guy pinned to the wall. His eyes flashed electric blue and he let out a menacing growl that had the guy running for the hills. Derek turned around and looked down at Millie and held out a hand. Millie looked at his hand and then back at him, then she hesitantly laid her hand in his as he pulled her up to her feet. She cleared her throat and blushed and started fixing her clothes and hair as he gazed at her. "Um, thank you…" Derek nodded. "Are you ok?" Millie nodded. "Uh yea, just a little jumpy now I guess." Derek took in her appearance. Her hair was a mess, her tights were ripped, her shirt was ripped, and she didn't look like she had just gone to the bathroom. Derek slid his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. Millie lifted her gaze off of the ground to look at Derek in confusion and then at the jacket and then she blushed and looked at anywhere but him. "Uh, you didn't hav-" She was cut off by a hand on her upper back gently push her towards the crowd. She tensed up and shifted away from Derek and cleared her throat awkwardly as she received an unimpressed look from Derek. As they made their way back, Millie looked at him and smiled slightly. _Maybe he's not so bad…_ Once Millie was back around people, Derek had vanished. A vein in Millie's head popped out as she realized he was gone. "Real polite there Derek." Millie looked around and heard an engine roaring to life. _Wait…I know that engine._ Millie looked in the direction of the noise to see Stiles pull off in his jeep with Vera in the passenger seat, Vera noticed Millie looking at them and winked at her as Stiles drove off. "Wait! What the hell Stiles?!" Millie groaned and kicked the ground and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I knew I should've driven myself." A hand rested on Millie's shoulder, which caused her to jump in fright. She looked at the hand and at the person it was attached to and calmed down. Allison looked at her in concern. "You ok?" Millie nodded after her heart calmed down. "Yea…I'm just pissed off right now. I swear I'm going to literally shove that stupid light saber he has so far up his ass that when he opens his mouth in the dark, it'll be his only source of light." Allison raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "So I guess he left you behind?" Millie started pacing. "YES! And with that stupid new girl of all people. Not that she's a bad person, but she knew damn well he was my ride. I swear I'm going to murder him _and_ her-" Two hands placed themselves on her shoulders and turned her around, standing there was Derek…again. "I'll take you back." Millie blinked owlishly and shook her head no and smiled politely as she took a step back and shrugged his hands off of her shoulders. "Oh no, I don't want you to have to go through that trouble, I can just um…walk…home…..?" Allison laughed and walked over to Millie. "He's taking me home, he said he was a friend of Scott's right?" Millie blinked at her in confusion and then over at Derek and then finally back at Allison. "Um…yea…" Millie sighed and let her shoulders slump. "Alright…I really don't want to walk home in heels." Derek nodded and walked towards his car with Allison and Millie in tow.

 **With Stiles, Vera and Scott**

Stiles knocked on Scott's door with Vera right behind him. "Scott it's me." Scott walked over to the door and cracked it just enough to hear Stiles, Scott didn't want Stiles to see him like this., but more importantly…he didn't want Vera to see. "Let me in Scott, I can help!" Scott put his head against the door. "No, listen you've gotta find Allison and Millie."

"They're fine, I saw them get a ride from the party, they're totally fine-"

"No! No…I think I know who it is."

"Just let me in we can try to-"

"It's Derek! Derek Hale's the werewolf, he's the one that bit me, and he's the one that killed the girl in the woods." Stiles tensed up, Scott could hear his heart pick up due to a rising panic as Vera grabbed Stiles' arm. "What is it Stiles?' Stiles shakily put his hand on Vera's that was on his arm. "Scott…Derek's the one who gave them a ride home." Scott stood there in silence soaking in the information. He slammed the door shut and jumped out of the window and onto the ground. His ears grew and his face morphed into one that appeared animalistic. He lifted his head towards the moon and let out a roar. He was going to get them back.

 **With Millie and Derek**

"How she believed that you were sincerely that nice is beyond me. I could see the fake kindness pouring out of you." Derek kept his eyes on the road as Millie attempted to start a conversation. She knew little to nothing about this guy. "You know, if you're attempting to be the strong, silent type…you're doing a terrible job at it. You're giving off a more…grumpier and violent vibe than anything." Derek continued to ignore her as he drove to his intended destination, he had to hurry if he was going be able to catch up to Scott in time. "Uh, where are you taking me? Oh God please tell me we're not in those cliché horror movie things where you take me to your burnt home and kill me and everyone I love." A vein throbbed in Derek's head. "No, I don't have time to take you home so I figured you could navigate your way back. Unless that's too difficult for you too." Millie glared at him. _At least he spoke…_ " What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Derek rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "You manage to keep coming to my home even after being warned not to. You're not stupid so I just assumed you kept getting lost." Millie's amusement levels were faltering. "I'm not lost. I know my way around the woods. I just run by there everyday, in the morning." Derek parked and looked over at Millie. "I honestly don't think I could care less." Millie glared at him. "No wonder you're alone." Millie got out and looked around and realized she was at the Hale house. "Really. This is the best you could do?" Millie shut the door and Derek took off to wherever he was going. _So much for not walking home in heels huh?_ Millie sighed and realized she still had his jacket on. _I should probably give this back…_ Millie walked into the house and laid the jacket on the kitchen table after shrugging it off. Millie looked around the kitchen in curiosity. _I wonder what it was like before the fire…_ Millie walked over to what was left of the kitchen island and dragged her hand across it. She could imagine a mom like figure helping the kids make holiday treats for the whole family to enjoy. Millie ran her hand across the wall gently, where pictures of the children's drawings and family pictures once hung. She made her way into the entryway, where the happy new parents walked up the stairs towards the nursery with their bundle of joy. Millie made her way into the living room last. This…Millie looked on with a longing and aching in her heart. The living room, where Christmas mornings were spent…opening presents…watching Christmas movies…gathering around the fireplace. She could feel the long forgotten feelings of merriment left in the house…but just barely, the overwhelming feeling of pain and suffering…vengeance and sadness. All of those feelings over powered whatever was left of the happiness that once filled the home. _They were all burned away…_ Millie wiped her tears that had begun to fall. _He really is all alone…_ Millie had realized something as she made her way out of the Hale house and towards her home.

 _No one deserves to be alone._

 **A/N: Alright! That was the end of episode 1 and mother of God the amount of time and effort this took from me was problematic. But I enjoyed it nonetheless. So when I came up with Millie, season 5a wasn't over with so I did not know Stiles' real name started with an "M" until after I had created Millie. But hey it made me flip my shit when I saw that his name started with an "M". But yea! Review and favorite if you like!**

 **A/N: So maybe now you can figure out what Millie is? I've given a lot of clue to be honest. Millie usually isn't like that with people she meets, meaning the guy who tried to well…yea. She gets "vibes" off of people due to one of her abilities and that's why she was like that one guy. But Derek has her back at least. Millie isn't ungrateful either, she just has issues with being touched by other males she doesn't trust. That will be explained later on but it will affect their future relationship, maybe, I don't know I'm still deciding. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
